


One In A Million

by SammyJaynexo



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyJaynexo/pseuds/SammyJaynexo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern AU fanfiction. Grantaire and Enjolras finally profess each others love for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One In A Million

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm writing this with Em (enjys-revolution on tumblr) and it might sound a bit odd because I'm writing just from what we've been roleplaying on tumblr. I hope you like it!

Grantaire was sat on his couch, curled up and drinking from a bottle. He was, by this stage, already quite delirious but that didn’t matter him. He’d just finished off a bottle and gotten off the couch to go and get another but stopped in his tracks when he saw a little blonde girl standing in his kitchen, grinning.  
“Ce-Cecily?” he blinked a few times. It couldn’t be. No, this wasn’t possible. Cecily was dead. Grantaire shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. The girl took a few steps closer, still grinning.  
“No. It can’t be you. You’re supposed to be dead!” he exclaimed. Cecily laughed. It had been a long time since Grantaire had heard that magical noise and he had forgotten how beautiful her laugh was. She nodded and took a few more steps forward.  
“R. It’s me, it’s Cecily” she reached out to take the bottle away but when their hands touched, he flinched and pulled his hand away. Cecily’s smile faded and Grantaire’s eyes widened.  
“No. Cecily, no. I must be hallucinating, you died 4 years ago. You shouldn’t be alive. You shouldn’t be here” Grantaire stumbled backwards onto the couch followed by Cecily who sat down daintily next to him and placed her hand on his knee.  
“R, Grantaire, it’s really me. I’m alive. I’m real ‘Taire, there’s no need to be afraid of me because I’m real” She grinned her gorgeous smile and suddenly Grantaire realised that she was actually alive and sitting next to him. A million thoughts and questions rushed to his head. How was she there? Why was she alive? Did she actually die? Did Enjolras know? Cecily smiled at him and caressed his cheek.  
“Cecily… It really is you, isn’t it?” she nodded “How? Why? Does Enjolras know?” his words were becoming jumbled and Cecily just laughed and nodded.  
“How? It doesn’t matter. Why? I was getting lonely and does Enjy know… Well, I was hoping you could help me with that?” he shrugged and looked down at his hands.  
“Whats wrong ‘Taire?” Cecily put her hands on his shoulder, and he looked up and shrugged again.  
“I-It’s… It’s just that, I-I love him Cess…” he whispered barely audible and Cecily grinned.  
“I knew it. I knew it all along” she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Grantaire looked up at her, a pained look on his face.  
“He-he would not love me back though” he sighed deeply and shook his head, blinking back tears. He knew in his heart that Enjolras would never love him. Not when he was like this, constantly drunk and self-loathing. Cecily shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing.  
“He cares about you. A lot” she reassured him, but somehow Grantaire didn’t believe it.  
“N-Non. I really doubt it, mon ami” he looked up at her, she was still smiling.  
“He does! Trust me, he-he says a lot about you, you know. He really, really cares about you ‘Taire. Trust me. Come, we should go talk to him” she stood up and offered her hand. Grantaire looked at Cecily then to her hand and back again, still not moving from where he was sitting. He shook his head, he couldn’t bring himself to go and admit his feelings to Enjolras. Of all people. 

Everyone knew that Enjolras put politics and his Patria before anything else and Grantaire found it hard to believe that, of all things and people, Enjolras loved Grantaire as much as he loved Enjolras.  
“He does not love me Cecily… Trust me” he crossed his arms and looked down at the floor. He heard her sigh and felt the couch move underneath him as she sat back down next to him. This time, her arms were around him and her head on his shoulder.  
“Grantaire, ‘Taire, my good friend. I will come with you. He loves you, he really does. I’m his sister, I would know” she smiled softly at him and Grantaire was won over by her gorgeous smile.  
“I-I guess. Maybe. God, I don’t know” Grantaire furrowed his brow and shrugged, allowing Cecily to pull him up and towards the door.  
“Come, mon ami. I will be with you, I can tell him with you. Plus, I’m sure he’d want to see me again. Grantaire slowly nods and grabs his coat and gloves.  
“Lets go then” he sighs and lets himself be pulled all the way by a skipping Cecily.  
They stopped outside Enjolras’ apartment and Grantaire looked up to the level of Enjolras’ house. He gulped and slowly walked to the door to ring the buzzer. He hesitated before pressing the number and looked at Cecily.  
“I can’t do it…” he sighed and sat down on the front steps. Cecily delicately sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around him.  
“Grantaire, it’ll be fine. I promise you. You can do it, I am confidant that he loves you as much as you love him. I am 100 per cent sure” she smiled confidently at Grantaire and helped him back up, before buzzing Enjolras’ number herself. He came down and opened the door for them.  
“Hello, Grantaire. Cecily” he nodded and opened the door wide enough for them to slip inside and led them down the hall and up the stairs to his apartment. Grantaire and Cecily took of their warm coats and gloves and sat down on the couch in front of the fire.  
“Enjy, Grantaire has something to tell you” she smiled at Grantaire and gave him a gentle shove forward. Grantaire gulped and looked from Cecily to Enjolras, unsure of what to say.  
“I... Enjolras I…” he stopped and took a breath, then whispered barely audibly “I love you” he sighed and shook his head.  
“Excuse me… I-I have to go” he turned and ran from the apartment, leaving his coat on the couch and ran down the stairs and out the front door into the cold and dark of the night. He slumped down on the front stairs and buried his head in his hands. He knew this would happen, he knew it would be like this. He never should have gone in the first place and he knew Enjolras didn’t love him back, how could anyone love a cynical drunkard like him? He felt the warmth and wetness of tears running down his cheek. He thought himself pathetic, crying over something silly like this. He needed a drink, he needed to be drunk. Maybe then the pain would end and he would be able to face Enjolras.

He didn’t hear the door behind him open because he was too engulfed in his own thoughts. He only was aware of someone sitting next to him, when he felt their arms around his shoulders.  
“Grantaire, ‘Taire, shhh, it’s okay” Cecily cooed, comforting Grantaire as much as she could. Enjolras sneaked out the front door and stood awkwardly behind the two huddled on the stairs. He wasn’t sure what he had done to make Grantaire start crying. He felt guilty, unsure of what had happened. But he knew one thing for sure and that was the fact that he was in love with the black curly haired boy sitting on the steps in front of him. Grantaire had tears rushing down his cheeks and his body racked with sobs and he was shivering from the cold. Grantaires night couldn’t get any worse. Cecily turned around and motioned for Enjolras to come and take her place, when he did, she snuck back into the house, feeling guilty and returned to her old bedroom where she sat and watched the scene below her from her bedroom window. 

Enjolras sat down awkwardly next to Grantaire and placed his arm around his friends shoulders. Grantaire leaned into him, unaware that it was Enjolras. Enjolras kissed his head and tried to calm him down, rubbing comforting circles on his back. Grantaire was a mess, hiccupping and sobbing and he was ruining Enjolras’ shirt with his tears. He looked up, expecting to find Cecily but instead he found Enjolras.  
“En-Enjolras” he murmured. Enjolras smiled and nodded.  
“Yes, Cecily went back inside. Are you not cold? You look like you’re freezing, here have my coat” He shrugged out of his coat and placed it on Grantaire but Grantaire refused the coat.  
“N-non. I do not need it, I am fine” he was going to be stubborn to Enjolras, he knew that for sure. He heard and felt Enjolras sigh next to him.  
“Please, just take it. I don’t want you freezing to death. Come inside, please? For me? I just want you to be warm. Then we can talk about this” Enjolras tried to get Grantaire to stand up but he was being stubborn again and refused to go inside. He had already made a mess of himself; he knew that it would only happen more if he went upstairs to discuss his love for Enjolras. He sighed and shook his head again, not wanting to do it.  
“Come on Grantaire, please? I just… It’s just that I want you to be okay, I want you to be comfortable and fine around me and being out here it isn’t going to happen” Enjolras breathed on Grantaire’s head as he spoke and feeling his breath, Grantaire was instantly comforted. His nicer, more loving side of him told him to get up and follow Enjolras back into his house and be a man. But his drunkard side told him to stay put and be stubborn asshole.  
“Grantaire…” Enjolras pleaded, it was obvious that he was getting annoyed now. He just wanted to be upstairs in his apartment and sorting this stuff out with Grantaire, it was his nature. Grantaire sighed and nodded slowly. He had given in to his loving side and he let Enjolras pull him up and into his arms. Grantaire hadn’t realised until now that he was shaking and that his fingers had gone blue. Enjolras had wrapped half of his coat around Grantaire and was wearing the other half, holding him close so he wouldn’t freeze. They got back up to Enjolras’ apartment and he took Grantaire straight to his bedroom and sat him on the bed, wrapping him in blankets in an attempt to warm him up.  
“Right. Now that that's sorted, do you wanna talk about this?” Enjolras had taken off his coat and was now sitting on the bed next to Grantaire, still keeping close to him. Grantaire shrugged and looked down at his fingers, picking at the edges of the blanket. Enjolras sighed again and stretched back onto the bed, resting his head on a pillow.  
“Come on ‘Taire. I heard what you said. I-I want you to know… I… I feel the same” Enjolras murmured. He’d always had trouble with expressing his feelings to people and especially to the curly haired student that sat on his bed wrapped up in blankets, looking like a burrito. He couldn’t help but smile to himself, he really was glad that Grantaire had confessed his feelings. Whether or not it was with the help of Cecily. Enjolras sat forward and took Grantaires face into his hands, caressing his cheek. He wanted so badly to kiss him and it took all the willpower he had not to. He needed to sort this out first. Grantaire had turned to look at Enjolras, his eyes wide and surprised. Grantaire was astounded that Enjolras, of all people, was in love with him. He half smiled and half gawked, he couldn’t help it. Enjolras laughed softly at him and pushed Grantaires jaw up, closing his mouth.  
“Y-You do?” Grantaire stumbled over his words, unsure of what to do or say. His face was swollen from tears and his eyes were red and puffy. Enjolras smiled and nodded.  
“Yes, I do” Grantaire made a dramatic gasp that only caused Enjolras to laugh even more.  
“You make me laugh, mon amour” the word amour caught Grantaire off guard and caused him to melt like butter. He grinned, for the first time in a while, and he leant forward and placed his lips on Enjolras’, closing the distance between them. The moment their lips touched, it was like fireworks had exploded in his stomach. It was perfect, the kiss and everything and he couldn’t help but smile into it. Enjolras was grinning; Grantaire could feel it in the kiss. He let Enjolras slip his tongue in his mouth and pushed his blankets off while moving his hands to be around Enjorlas’ neck. Enjolras slowly lowered them down onto the bed so Grantaire was on top of him. Grantaire sunk down and started undoing his pants, only looking up to see Enjolras’ face. He hesitated before pulling them and looked up at him.  
“D-do you permit it?” he whispered, Enjolras only nodded in response. Grantaire grinned and slid his pants off, revealing his full length. He leant down and took Enjolras in in one go, making sure he was slow about it. He slowly moved his head up and down his length, moving so slowly. Grantaire heard Enjolras take in his breath and he grinned around him. Grantaire pressed his tongue on Enjolras’ head and grinned when he heard Enjolras gasp I surprise. He kept at this until Enjolras moaned, a sound that sent a shiver down Grantaire’s spine. He then continued on bobbing his head up and down and dragging his tongue along as well. He shuddered when Enjolras ran his hands through Grantaires hair and then gripped it and started helping him, pushing his head against his groin. Enjolras moaned again and shuddered.  
“G-Grantaire, god, I’m-I’m close” Enjolras stammered breathily, he was having trouble speaking and his eyes were screwed shut and he had his head back against the headboard of the bed. He moaned one last time and climaxed loudly, releasing his grip on Grantaires hair and sighing. Grantaire released Enjolras from his mouth and wiped his lips, grinning.  
“How was that?” Grantaire sat up and next to Enjolras. Enjolras just grinned and nodded, unable to form words. Enjolras moved closer to Grantaire and pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head.  
“I love you Grantaire. Never ever forget that” Enjolras smiled at him and Grantaire placed a soft kiss on his lips and closed his eyes. They were content with each other, after all the stress had happened that night, they both needed that release.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there it is! The first instalment of our fic! Let us know what you think :{D


End file.
